Fifty Shades of A BAB
by ChristinanaAndLeddie
Summary: Ana has had rough teenage years so when she meets Christian at the tender age of 23. He will bring he own demons to the party but it is a fun party nonetheless.


Fifty Shades of B.A.B

_How did I get myself into this shit, again? _ I promised myself to never slip like this again to bring me back to this sweetly-horrific place. This place is my sanctuary, my happiness, yet it will tear me down limb from limb.

_Persephone_

_Why am I back at this club?_ I started thinking about _HIM _tonight and found myself very depressed, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part is that I needed to take my anger out on someone. I tried boxing like usual, but I knew I need release.

Now here I am standing at the bar in a BDSM club looking for a new submissive to take my anger out on. I look around the club and see the people that are always here and then I see a couple of new faces. Then I seen his eyes...his green sickening eyes. I thought that he would stop following me but I guess not.

_Stephen-FUCKING-Williams_

He spots me and starts walking toward me.

"Well, well, well look who has finally joined the club where she belongs. Hello Pet."

I barely batted an eyelash because I am not that scared little girl anymore "Hello Bastard. I didn't know that they let rats in this club but looky here, It must be a miracle!"

"Oh Ana, you were always a joker even as a little girl. But, I thought that the punishments you got for speaking that way would have straightened that out. I miss our sessions. Do you miss our sessions, my darling girl?"

"Is that what you have tricked yourself into believing that I actually wanted the punishments and the sex because you fucking raped me and practically got away with it."

Stephen put his hand on my arm and all I saw was red. I punched in his jaw with a satisfying crack and preceded the jump on him and land multiple blows to his face and body until I felt somebody pull me off of him. I looked up into those familiar grey eyes.

_Christian-F'in-Grey_

**Can this night get any worse?**

"Get your damn hands off of me, Grey!"

Christian was still holding my shoulders and I was two seconds from punching him too.

"I am going to sue you Bitch. You fucking broke my damn jaw you fucking whore," yelled Stephen from the ground.

I wish he would try to sue me after all the shit he did to me and my family. I will kill him.

"Anastasia, Calm the fuck down NOW! You are in the middle of a BDSM club making a scene and not a very good one at that," Christian whispered-yelled.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_EXPLOSION_

" CHRISTIAN! Let me go, dammit! I am fine...gosh. As for the 'man' on the ground who thinks he is the shit, the pee and the stomach ache. Who the fuck do you think you are dealing with here? Sue me, really?! Well when you are done with that, Can you tell your wife also known as my mother that I said hello? You sick bastard! My ass is covered but I could charge you with a couple of things considering the little girl on your arm. I don't know how the club security missed that your partner was underage but I will make sure it is handled properly."

Everyone looked at me. I AM LIVID. No one in here understands that I have through so much with Christian and Stephan in these last couple months

"Luke Get the damn car, ready." I turned to the petite teen that Stephen had on a leash," You are coming with me and I will take you home, OK?," she nodded quickly at me and began to walk away from Stephen but, he decided he was going to be difficult and yank her back," _If you do let that girl go, you will have nose the to match your jaw." _I said through clinched teeth. He quickly let her go and she ran towards me. I grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the club with her.

I tucked her shaking body into the car and buckled her up and was getting ready to climb in when I heard," Ana! Baby, please wait. Let me explain what you saw in the apartment." Christian yelled breathless.

I turned to Christian and said in a very calm voice "That will not be right now, because I have to take this little girl home. I will be at Escala later and we can talk then. I love you!"

I climbed into the car and turned to the girl shaking in the seat next to me.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! So I decided to change my storyline so here it is...Thank you to all of my reviews and my followers.**

**SO...all week I have read authors notes that had to have a 'talk' with rude guest reviewers and I don't tolerate people disrespecting in real life so why over the world wide web.**

**To the Guest Reviewer Who decided somewhere in their head that it was okay to call me an unimaginative bitch...let me say that if someone said this in real life that I would not be the free woman that I am today. So let ,me go on to say IDGAF about your stupid ass opinion but when you call me a bitch that shit got real. Next you review on anyone's story like that then make sure you have to balls to at least make a profile. Girl Boo! Get Yo Life! That is all I have to say at the moment. Have a nice life**


End file.
